Slow-moving Slogturtle
Slow-moving Slogturtle 'is one of the seven Dark Heroes introduced in Patapon 3. The sixth Dark Hero revealed, he wears a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular red eyes (similar to Naughtyfins', but inside of a carapace instead of a hood). He wields a Bacteon Greatshield. He is the Dark counterpart of Guardira. However, unlike Guardira, Slogturtle can only equip Greatshields since Slogturtle only has 2 item slots. Personality Slogturtle is linked with to the Archfiend of Adamance and represents the Deadly sin of Indolence. He is the oldest of the Dark Heroes and is often seen retreating into his shell or lying down in the ground. He is linked to the Archfiend of Adamance and he will do anything he wants and he ignores doing work. When he talks, he sometimes says "...", showing that he is more of the silent (or lazy) type. As the story progresses, it is revealed that Slogturtle and Buzzcrave were actually high generals of the ancient Ah-ooh civilization and he actually saved Prince Sonarch before. Apparently, the movement speed of Slogturtle increases as he retreats back into his helmet, as seen from several cutscenes that Sonarchy is actually riding him by standing on top on him while he retreats back into his shell. Slogturtle is the Dark-Hero counterpart of the Uberhero Guardira. However, Slogturtle can damage structures and enemies continuously with his Charged Attack (unlike Guardira, who only does one attack with his Charged Attack). One of his class skills transfers his minimum attack power to his defense, making his minimum attack power zero. Slogturtle is the most defensive unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he has unparalled defense and stamina. When in battle, he says "Neh heh heh! Out of harm's way". He likes warm and dry areas rather than cold and wet areas. Status effect resistances are not recommended for Slogturtle, as his Dark Hero Mode nullifies all status effects. Hero Mode: Anti-Magic :''Creates a magic shell which totally nullifies non-melee magic attacks and status effects. * Activate: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON''' *'Combo: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON' In Dark Hero Mode, Slogturtle summons an energy, turtle shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardira's Hero mode). This barrier nullifies all status effects, as well as magic attacks, both physical and ranged (he still takes damage from normal ranged attacks, however). The downside is that it can only protect those inside the barrier. Slogturtle nullifies all Fire, Ice, Lightning, Sound, Light, Darkness and Poison attacks. He cannot, however, protect himself from Slash, Strike, Stab and Crush attacks nor from Knockback and Critical hits. Piercing magic attacks will not hurt Slogturtle, but they will hurt others if attacks hit them inside barrier. When entering Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Deny the metaphysical! Anti Magic!". After ending it, he says "Neh heh heh... Out of harm's way!". When playing as him in Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Anchimajikku!" 「アンチマジック」 (Japanese transliteration of english Anti-Magic) Equipment Slogturtle can use Greatshields from unlocking. Slogturtle can equip 5 Set Skills. Class Skills *'Duck and Cover:' Adds min attack to defense, and min attack power then becomes zero. Learned by taking hits from foes. *'Deep Sleep:' Self-destructs upon death in a localized cloud of sleeping gas. *'Return to Sender:' When hit by a slash or strike attack during defense, damage is deflected back at enemy. Set Skills *'Critical Parry:' Halves damage received from criticals. *'Embolden:' 40% bonus to max HP. *'Antimass:' Halves crush damage received. *'Helm Master:' Boost helmet level by 3. *'Peerless Turtle:' Doubles max HP but also doubles received damage. Trivia *Class Skills 'Duck and Cover' & 'Return to Sender' are glitched. Only hackers can "cure" the savedata from the glitch. Interestingly Class Skill 'Deep Sleep' works fine. *Slogturtle is the only unit in the game that cannot use weapons even though he only uses one hand in pushing Greatshields. *He always uses a Bacteon Greatshield (which nullifies poison), so using poison attacks against him is not recommended. *Slogturtle's set skill Critical Parry is the exact opposite of Charibassa's set skill Peerless Bird *Slogturtle's Mask/Hood resembles the Helm "Giant Helmet 'Turtle' " from Patapon 2. *Though Slogturtle is one of the Dark Heroes whose true name is not revealed throughout the gameplay/level description, his card reveals his name is Leadfoot. *There is a glitch in which if you activate Hero mode and die at the same time Anti-Magic shield will spawn with you and will stay activated unless you activate hero mode normally. However since Anti-Magic makes you greatly weaker against melee attacks, this glitch will make you much weaker when faced against melee units like Tondenga. Guardira has a similiar glitch, but unlike his glitch, Slogturtle's glitch is not very useful. *Slogturtle's Hero Mode shout sounds something like "Deny the Metaphysical!" Gallery Image_1732.png Slogturtle_Card.jpg|Slogturtle's Card es:Tortugosa Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss Category:Units Category:Seven Archfiends